


Let's start a rumor!

by Anonymous



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Body Horror, Happy Birthday, Horror, Horror in general, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Talk about what you heard about the scene in the comments.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Let's start a rumor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> I'm sure there are blurry stills of it floating around somewhere.

There’s a lot of talk of the post-release editing that needed to be done with this movie. Horrific, untextured _things_ traipsing about, mishmashes of human and feline anatomy left for all to see, and the bizarre wandering humans in the background.

But we should all be thankful for what didn’t make it into theaters. The infamous sex scene, I won’t say between who, complete with little, spiky, feline cocks.

**Author's Note:**

> But the unpolished CG is _so_ bad that I can't tell who it is doing what to who.


End file.
